Love takes it all
by KineHelene
Summary: What happens when her parents are killed and she has to take care of her baby sister ans she struggles to do that and not to kill her. When they start from scratch can her new found friends help her over come the thirst for human blood?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The days just goes by as a slow motion movie.. Like you are standing by and watch your life goes by and there are nothing you can do about it.. Day in and day out.

I could feel it burn like you where burned on the stakes like they did in the old days.

* * *

It had been like this for a day and I tried to remember how all this had started and every time I almost got it the burning got worse.. Sometimes a woman would come in and sit by the bed I was laying on.. She tried to talk to me and said that the burning would stop when it had gone 3 days.

When I felt the burning for the first time all I could do was scream and shout at her to kill me..

She had only looked at me with pity in her eyes. She said that it soon would be over..

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on something that would take my mind of the pain..

I was looking out the window its a year since those 3 painful days of burning.

The last year had been a tough year. The first months the only thing that counted was to satisfy the unbelievable thirst. After a couple of months it got easier and I started to remember stuff

from the time before. I had a sister and my mother and father. I was born and raised in

Las Vegas and had to move to New York because my father got a better paid work.

Everything was very cloudy but I could remember everything.

But this again made me think about the life I now had.

The time that I had between hunting made it worse. I could go for a week before I needed to feed again... I asked once about my family.

If they thought that I was dead or what was going on. Stella the one that had created me told me

that they was told that I was missing.

And if I wished I could get in touch with them and let them know I was OK.

But she didn't recommend having any contact with them since we are what we are.

This bothers me because I remember them and the bond we had and I was also very close to my baby sister Veronica. This was always growing back of my mind. And there were always lot of room for it. Too much room!

(5 months later)

"Are you ready?" I asked my baby sister. I was done packing the last box of stuff from our old home. Most of the things was gonna go to charity but some of the most memorable things was gonna go with us to our new apartment in Dartmouth, we didn't want to stay in the big city.

After I got the call from the police that my parents was in a car accident and that it was only me and my sister because I was the closest family she got and that made me decide to take care of her no matter how hard its was gonna be.. We had talked about staying in New York but we had come to the conclusion that it was time to leave and start over in a new place. But not to far away that it would be impossible for her to have contact with old friends. I had enrolled us both in high school.

I never got my high school diploma and I thought it was about time to do so..

"You know little sister this is gonna be a new start for us I told her as we got in the car.

I have burned a few Cd's for us so that we don't get bored and such I said with a smile on my face.." "yeah hope you put some thing cool on them not just crap" " I don't put crap on a CD Veronica,

that makes them very hard to play" I laughed wile I pressed play on the stereo.

* * *

First time at school would be fun. I was gonna go a class over my sister and as much I know she wished that I didn't go to the same school as her I was kinda ecstatic about starting and do some thing and try to be normal. Not an easy task but I had set my mind for make it work.

I had already picked the classes I was gonna have. English and history and math was the classes I was looking forward to be having..

Math was the first class I had and it it went fine. My new head did all the calculation easy.

I was walking down the hall to English class I could hear people talk but every time I looked at people they always looked a way. It was the down side by being a vampire.. But I really didn't mind, I was never a social person any ways.

As I walked inside to English class people was already sited by their seats.

I gave the teacher the note I had to give every teacher I had and she told me to take a seat.

As I looked around I saw that there was only one spot free next to an tiny black hair girl I come to a stop. I could feel the vampire inside me putting up an argument that this was not a good idea.

This I was not some thing to expect. Another one of my kind in an environment like this. The only others like me that I had met was not civilized and I had not met many of them either. It took me a few seconds to argue what I was gonna do.. But I came to the conclusion that she might not do anything. We were in a class room full of human beings. She smiled at me as I sat down and she didn't seem all that dangerous.

"Hi I am Alice! She said smiling.. It caught me by surprise. And it did take me bit before I answered mostly because I didn't know if I should respond and I really didn't want any trouble..

"Hi I am Nikki," "I know, its nice to meet you Nikki" she said and laughed. "What did you mean by you know?" I had to ask. I hadn't talked to many people this day.

So I really didn't know how she new my name.

"I saw you coming, but ill explained later. The teacher is about to start.." and that's the last thing she said before she faced forward.. The English class went on and the subject today was Shakespeare.

In my past life I had never much been to school. I was ditching most of the classes and was hanging around Brooklyn with my friends in stead. I dropped out of it eventually because I never saw the point on being there when I hated it.. My parents hated it. But they never gave me any trouble with it. They new I was a restless person never on one spot at the time.

"You should sit by me and my family at lunch" the Alice girl said when the the teacher went outside for a few minutes. "Family?" was there more of them. She did look like me but they're eye color bothered me. They weren't red like mine but more golden.

" Yes me and my brothers and sisters are going to school here, it would be nice if you would sit with

us, I can already see that you will" she said and smiled.. "we even gonna be good friends"

I was about to ask her what she meant by that but at that moment she teacher started again.

It was only 15 more minutes left of the class. "well do you want to sit with us Nikki?"

"Yeah sure why not. Have nothing better to do anyways." and I really don't think veronica would like having her big sister sit around her. She did told me that I had to leave her alone on the school ground. And some thing about it was bad enough having me there. I really didn't catch much more because I was laughing so hard. And she didn't like that either.

"Great ill see you then, I have a class before lunch so ill meet up with you" she said while packing up her things. "yeah ill see you Alice" as I watch her walk out of the class room I thought that

this was gonna be interesting. Wonder how many it was in her family. And why where her eyes golden and not red. Was her family golden too? What was the reason for it? I had all this question in my head as I walked out of the room..

I was sitting by the table in the back corner in the cafeteria and I really didn't know what to expect when I saw Alice smiling to me and by her side a tall blond guy with scars across his face entered the cafeteria. I could feel the animal inside me wanting to get the hell out because that

blond guy looked scary as hell.

When they reach my table I could only stare at the blond one..

"Hi Nikki, this is my Jasper. And he is not gonna hurt you" she said with a grin on her face..

I could feel my emotion ease up. "Hi... I am Nikki" I start playing with my food that I had bought. "the others will join us, their on their way now," Alice said to the blond guy. "Others? How many are you?" I looked at her in shock. " well its me, Jazz and there are my brothers Emmett Edward and my sisters Rosalie and Bella. They are nice you like them." she said and smiled. At that moment I saw them. One blond girl beside a huge dark haired guy and a small brown haired girl next to a brown haired guy. "the blond one is Rose and that's her Emmett. And that's Bella and her Edward." Alice pointed out as the took their seats around the table.. I really didn't know what to do with my self. All I really wanted to do was run out of the room.. So I just started playing with my food again...

"You forgot to give me lunch money Nikki" I looked up and veronica was stretching her arm out and I remember that I forgot to give her some money before we left this morning.

"here is 20$ for some thing." it was really all I had left I had forgot to take out some cash.. Need to do that after school.. "you look like you've seen a ghost are you all right?" I rearrange my face "i am fine and do I exist now? Thought I didn't know you when we are at school" that made me smile because I still remember her face from this morning and it made me laugh. Every one looked at me but I wasn't going to explain either.. Veronica looked at me and left.. I had to smile wile she walking away.. " who was that?" the big guy named Emmett asked me..

"that's my baby sister veronica, she's a junior." I told him.. he just smiled at me and continued to star at the blond girl named Rosalie. They were all a bit weird I thought.. And I was right all of them had golden eyes like Alice..

"What classes do you have now Nikki? Maybe we have other classes together" Alice said.

"i have history I think with Ms. Moomo." I said. I wanted to ask them why their eyes was golden. But didn't know how to.. " its because we live of animals." Edward said and looked at me..

Was he talking to me or someone else. "excuse me? I did you talk to me?"

"yes the reason for our eyes is golden and not red is that we hunt animals and not humans"

I started to laugh because that must be impossible to do.. but then again they were very strange.

The lunch was over and I was smiling and I was on my way to the next class.

But in the back of my mind this diet was growing on me.

What if it was possible to not kill any humans because I didn't want to but it was the only way. And it would be better for my sister. Because I fell horrible every time I come home and look her in the eye and thinking that person I killed might be some ones brother or sister..

I had many questions but I really didn't want to ask them to the Edward guy. Maybe I can ask Alice.

She seemed nice and not as scary as the others.. Yes I need to do that. I never gonna get the answers that if I don't ask.

* * *

The final bell rang and school was over. I was waiting for veronica by the car.

"how was you day? Did you make some friends? And you need to figure out what you want for dinner today. Because we need to go and do some shopping."

" yeah I met some new people but they went all weird when they saw that you where my sister.

And that you where hanging with the Cullen's. Oh I want chicken for dinner."

"The Cullen's? ah yes that Alice girl goes to my English class. They offered me to sit with them.

And yeah they are kinda weird." and that reminded me that I would try talking to Alice tomorrow in English class about the way of living..

"Hello" she scared the shit out of me. Alice popped right in front of me while I walked into class the next morning.. "you were planing to talk to me today?" she said.

"uhhmm, yeah. How did you know that?" we walked to our seats.

"I was thinking about what we talked about in lunch yesterday? And maybe you can tell me more about it?" I said looking at her face. She was smiling and she nods to me before she turn to face the teacher.. " we have a free time after this so we can talk then" she whispers so low that I am only one to hear. Today's class was about Shakespeare's Hamlet. We were still on him and I never thought this hour could go any slower. I would maybe be interested if it wasn't for all the question I had for Alice. Hunt animals and not human. Was that even possible that would be better for me and I would feel guilty every time I had to leave veronica home alone when I had to hunt.

I had already changed the way my life was before I had changed and after that I went back to being a bad person. Because that's what you are taking some ones else life just to make sure you will survive.. "so where you want to talk? I think we can sit in the cafeteria if you like?"

"Yeah the cafeteria is fine" I said while we stood up.

"But you really should talk to Carlisle our father. But now people are gonna walk in so we need to change subject. " Alice said with a smile on her face. At that moment the cafeteria started to fill up with high school students. I was wondering if I should go sit at another table. But then she but her hand on my arm and smile at me. I guess I have made a new friend now.

She was nice too always smiling and in a good mood!

Again the rest of the Cullen came and sat down. They didn't look all scary the second time around.

Except Alice's boy. Jasper I think his name is! Scars all over his face. Wonder how he got those!

But still scary as hell tho.. " where are you from miss?" Jasper said. I must have looked like a fool

because I was staring at him like one.. "ehhm Born and raised in Las Vegas but lived in New York

the last couple of years." I tried to smile but failed. "why did you moved to New York?" he said half way smiling. Id never been the one of the shy people. Always been the talker but this feels so strange and I really don't know what to say ether. " My dad got an better paid job so we moved" I said. As I turned my gaze at the wall on the other side of the cafeteria. " he must think I am such a fool.

"So who's up for some football tonight? You should come to Nikki, it will be fun " Emmet asked while laughing. "Football? Why do you guys play that?" They all seemed so weird. And maybe it was me who was weird because I didn't know how the average Vampire behave. I had only met a few while living with Stella. And she had warned me not to mess with them because they would rip of my head. And I did kinda like my head. So I did what she told me and stayed away!

"Tonight there are gonna be thunder and that's the only time we can play, because we do make a bit of a noise and thunder covers that up pretty nicely." Emmet looked pretty happy because he was bouncing in his seat. The blond girl smacked his head. "ouch Rose, why did you do that?"

" so are you in nikki?" Emmet asked half way smiling! "sorry I can't have to be home with Veronica" I said and gave him a smile. " if you came I could show you what we talked about." Alice said before Emmet could respond to me. " I think she will be OK if you left for a couple of hours anyways. She be asleep so she wont notice you are gone" she said with a smile on her face.

"yes matter of fact she will be alright" she said almost to her self. " how do you know that?" I asked. " I can see the future" she whispered in my ear so no human could hear.. this made me laugh "see the future? Are you kidding me?" I said as I stood up.. " Are you coming or not? Because I can see that you are! Alice said while she muffles a laugh. " I don't know. I have to see." I said and I walked out of the cafeteria for my next class. I felt the anger roll over me. but i had to dismiss it. it was stupid anyways to feel that way.

* * *

"Do you want tomatoes on your burger?" I asked out in the hall. Veronica was in her room and as her big sister I felt that I had to make her dinner.  
Even tho human food smelled like vomit. Not everything was bad but meat was one of the things I didn't like but she wanted home made burgers so I said I would make her that. "yes, can you put double cheese on it too?" she yelled over her music that she had turned on. Some new rock band that I never heard of. Id never understand her taste in music not now or when I was human.. I always loved music I could dance to.

I always thought that I was a good dancer but I only dance at nightclubs and never did anything about it tho. I had started to remember more and more stuff from my life before. I think its because I always with Veronica and she was so much part of my first life. And in the back of my head I new that some day she had to be on her own. But until that day I would be there an help her.

"Good night love, Sleep tight" I said before closing the door to her bedroom.

I was pondering what Alice had said. Should I go or should I not. I was still a bit mad tho.

Never liked people say what to do. Even tho she never said directly what I should do. But I was still young and I hadn't always my moods in control. But I decided to go. At that moment my phone ran.

"Hello? Its me Alice.". " Hi Alice, where did u get my phone number from?" I never gave it to her.

"Yeah I got it from the school. Hope you don't mind. But I saw that you had made you decision to come, and I wanted to tell you where we can meet up. We can hunt before the game if you like" she said I could her her bouncing where ever she was.. I was a bit annoyed but it dawned on me then that she actually could see the future. How else could she now I had decided to go? "Ok where to meet. I can't be long tho I need to be here before Veronica wakes up." I said " I know and you be home before she wakes up.

You would feel so much better on this diet tho I think you would feel better around Veronica, not so guilty." she said and she started to argue with someone. And it sounded like Emmet. " Heey Nikki. Soo are you coming? It would be awesome if you did tho.. I need some new players. These old one it getting boring." He laughed and I could hear that Rose smacked him over the head again. This made me laugh.. " It wasn't funny.. " he said. " yeah it was Emmet, so where shall I meet you guys?" I said while writing a note if she would wake up.

I had done so after the first time I had gone hunting at night and she had waken up. She yelled at me for hours. She was afraid something had happened and I promised to write notes next time I went out. She didn't like me going out but I had explained that it was necessary for me. With out going into why.. I knew the rules and I wasn't intended to break them.

"Earth calls to Nikki" Emmet teased. "where to meet goofball?" I asked " we are planing to go to a clearing past Lake Major outside the town. But you can come here and go with us if you like or we can meet up there." "Yeah I can meet u there." I told Emmet. I could hear Alice trying to get the phone from him " hey Nikki I can meet you at the Grandview country club. We can go a bit from there and hunt before the game if you like. They have had a problem with some Bears so I thought we could take care of that!" she said while laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

"yeah I don't know. But ill try tho.. How does it taste?" I asked. She just laughed and told me to meet her at the Country club in 15 min." OK I'll leave now. Just have to change first." I told her while I went into my room. "yeah I see you Nikki. I need to prepare." and with that she hung up the phone.. "where you going?" Veronica ask in a tired voice. "i thought you were asleep?"

"yeah you kinda talk to loud sis.. " "yeah I am sorry, I need to meat up with Alice do help her with something." I tried to keep my face as even as I can. I had never been much a liar but it was easier in this life to keep my face strait. "i wrote you a note" I told her as I waved the yellow post-it in front of her. "yeah have fun, I am of the bed again, try to be quiet next time will ya" she said while walking back to her room. "good night sis" I told her as I picked up my jacket and I left. I thought it was best to go on the roof top it wouldn't take me long to be at the country club. Alice was already there and she wasn't alone. Jasper the blond guy was there with her, holding her hands.

He greeted me with a smile. I felt unnaturally uncomfortable around him.. "so are you ready to hunt some herbivore?" Alice said with a smile on her face. I didn't know how to to this so I wasn't sure what to say but they could always lead. "yeah pretty much as I can be I guess, but I don't really know how to tho" I said and I had to smile a bit because it was hope that I could do this I could be more the person I was than a killer. I know what I am but I don't like it!

An hour later I had brought down to moose and couple of deer.

"think I am pretty full now, don't think I can have any more now or ill burst." I laughed and rubbed my belly.. "he he its not so hard is it? Its just getting used to the taste tho." she said while dragging the big bear to the other one that Jasper had brought down. I went for something smaller as the first time hunting animals. The taste its self wasn't as good as a human not even close but it wasn't all that bad or it was but it was the price i was willing to pay. "hey Jasper, how did you get those scars? ... If you don't wanna tell thats fine i am just curios?" i asked carefully while pretended to gather the lifeless bodies of my animals. I was glad that i never had to blush ever again or i think my face was all red. " they are battle scars. i was a soldier of the vampire wars that goes on down in the south." he said and gave me a smile. "ohh yeah i have heard of that. Stella told me about it once," i looked him in the eyes and i smile at him. "Remember her telling me about it when i told her i might go back to Texas for a while. And that it wouldn't be a good idea." i said and smiled. "yes its best to stay away from that. Its not a nice way to live. To much hate." he said almost like he was talking to him self. "how old are you Nikki?" he asked as he turned his gaze at me. " umm 25, why?" i said shyly. " No your vampire age?" he ask "oww yeah i am 1 year and 5 soon 6 months old" i said and i could see his face shift. " you are pretty young" he said and i could see he tried to keep a strait face. "yeah i know" i said shaking my shoulders. "so you two need to hunt more or shall we go and play?" I snickered. "no I think we are done? Or you want more Alice?" Jasper said

"no I am good, so lets go" and she started to run or more like dancing ahead.

When we reach the others Emmet was laughing so hard, "whats so funny Emmet?" I asked as I run over to him. I liked him he was funny and childish just as I could be.. And he didn't seems so scary as the to other boys even tho he was huge. " I was just making funny of Bella," he grinned

"aww that's not nice" I told him and a blond guy and a woman came and stand beside me.

I assumed that this was this Carlisle that Alice had talked about. "Hello you must be Nikki" he said and reached out his hand. "Hi and you must be Carlisle? " I shook his hands. "Hi Nikki I am Esme" the female that were with him said. "hello" I said and smiled shyly. "how do you guys play?" and I was about to say something else but then I saw this huge wolf where Edward and a girl was standing. My body just went rigid and at that moment the wolf looked right at me,

I could feel the hair on my arms stand up an the fear taking over every other reasonable thought I was trying to have. If my eyes could pop out of my head I think they might have done so..

I could barley hear Carlisle call my name. And as I was about to start running away a hand placed it self on my shoulder and I felt relaxed and every fear washed away. I closed my eyes and I didn't understand what happened. Carlisle called my name again and this time I was able to look him into his eyes. "you have nothing to fear Nikki, his name is Jacob and he would not hurt you" he said in a soft and reassuring voice. The wolf made a growl sound and Edward punched him in the side.

I didn't understand but I wasn't afraid any more and I nodded to Carlisle and I turned to look who was holding my shoulder and it was Jasper. He let me go and I could feel the fear coming back but not so strong and I could think reasonable and I looked at Carlisle again and he explained me what Jacob was. I looked at the gray wolf and he was playing around with the girl it didn't look like they where afraid of him. But I didn't feel totally relaxed but I decided to trust him. They had been so nice to me and I didn't see any reason for not to ether. Esme decided us into two groups. And we took our places around the field.

We had been playing for a couple of hours and I had a lot of fun. More fun than I have had in a long time. I was glad to find someone like me that wasn't just an animal and had some sort of moral and feelings. "i gotta go guys, Vero is gonna be up soon,but this was fun thanks a lot" I grinned at them.

"yes we need to go to, its a school night. But we can follow you for a we'll see you at school right" Alice said and gave me a hug, this wasn't anything I was used to. Close contact with another vampire. I only had close contact to someone when I was a newborn and then it always ended up losing an arm or so.. But I liked it having her hugging me felt more normal not just as a monster. "umm yeah see you and thanks Alice" I said and smiled her. She let me out of her hug and she took my hand and we started to run back to the city. I followed them to their house..The Cullen house was not far from our high school a bit inside the woods hard to find for humans but it was nice and looked comfy. It was a huge house and my and Veros apartment looked small In comparison. We had arrived to their house and I was standing there and looking at it. "wow its big" I said and looked at Alice. "yes we need space so that we don't walk on top of each other all the time. You find your way back home right?" she grinned at me. "yeah no problem" I said and smiled back. She squished my hand before she darted inside. Everyone else had gone inside exept for Esme and Carlisle. " thanks for letting me play with you guys" is said and was about to head back.

"it was nice of you to come." Esme said and she pattet my arm before she headed inside with the others. "yes its was nice to meet you Nikki. Alice have talked about you."he said "ohh I didn't know that" I said and looked at him in suprice. "yes she said that you are taking care of your human sister? And that you are gonna try to live and feed of animals." he said and patted my shoulder.

"yeah I do I have to, she only have me now but I need to get home she will be up soon"i said and smiled to him. He was nice I could see why he was the leader of this family. "Bye Mr. Cullen" I said and headed back to the city I had to run past our school. Or I might say over because I decided to run on the roofs back home too, Less noticeable I guess.

I had changed my clothes and packed my things as I heard Veronica start moving in her room.

"Are you awake?" I asked as I knocked on her door.


End file.
